1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible hand-pulled, two-wheeled carrying device, and more particularly, to a golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, foldable golf carts offer two basic positions: the operative or extended position and the storage or collapsed position. The extended position is similar in all carts: the handle is moved in a way as to unfold or extend the wheels into an operative stable tripod-like structure position. The collapsed position facilitates storage of the cart. It is achieved basically by moving the handle in a way as to, through a linkage structure, retract the wheels. In most cases, the handle is pivoted at the upper end of the cart, actuating the retraction of the wheels inwardly, as both handle and wheels come together at the lower part of the main body of the cart. However, the movement of the handle can also be linear, following the axis of the main body of the cart, while the wheels follow a similar movement to the one described above. Many foldable golf carts have a structural design so as to keep the wheels parallel and functional at all times, even when the cart is in a collapsed position, allowing the narrow cart to be easily wheeled between parked cars.
Some carts, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,563,033 and 2,647,762, are designed to be as compact as possible. The former cart has a pivoting handle, while the latter cart has a telescoping handle to produce the retraction of the wheels. However, these two carts do not have the advantage of offering wheels that are functional at all handle positions. On the other hand, carts having everfunctional wheels trade a bit of compactness for maneuverability since they require more complex linkage structures. Canadian Patent No. 652,407 discloses such a cart. The pivoting handle in this patent can actuate the retraction of the wheels while allowing them to be functional even when the cart is in a collapsed position. The cart has a second handle and grip fixed on top of the cart to enable the cart to be steered when in a collapsed position. Two basic goals, therefore, exist: maximum compactness and all-around maneuverability. History shows, however, that the attractiveness of the latter seems to outweigh the need for maximum compactness. It would then seem reasonable to provide wheels that are always parallel and functional while aspiring to a minimum storage volume.
Following up on the analysis of existing golf carts, one can notice that the devices for holding the bag to the cart are not state of the art. In fact, they are simple leather belt-like straps with holes and a pin. This typical design of the strap and its fastening device does not allow for quick and easy mounting and removal of the golf bag to and from the golf cart. Furthermore, the holes in the strap offer only discrete positioning of the pin in the strap, not necessarily ensuring, therefore, tightness between the bag and the supporting means of the golf cart.